Angry Naruto
by ocana
Summary: Memiliki kekasih yang pemarah bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah-/"Jadi Selama dua tahun perlakuan nya padamu itu tidak bisa dikatakan marah? Haha, Bahkan orang-orang menjuluki kekasihmu Angry Naruto karena kontrol emosinya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan tokoh burung di gadget milikmu Sas?"/Tapi bagaimana jika-/"Bagiku, kau terlihat seksi ketika sedang marah"/ SasuNaru-BL


**Angry Naruto**

**by Ocana**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : Sasuke dan Naruto

Genre : Romance and fluff

Rated : K+ or T

* * *

Sasuke mendesah kecewa ketika lagi-lagi mendapati pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan dua jam yang lalu sama sekali tidak dibalas oleh sang kekasih. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Naruto-nama kekasihnya- tidak merespon pesan yang bahkan ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya ia kirim. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, sang kekasih marah HANYA karena ia secara tidak sengaja meninggalkannya sendiri dikantin, ditengah kerumunan para mahasiswa yang sedang mengantri makan siang. Ia mendesah kecewa, memang sifat kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak bisa diubah. Ya, sifat pemarahnya yang telah mendarah daging itu sama sekali tidak bisa dihilangkan. Ketika si _blonde _itu marah maka satu-satu nya hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah meminta maaf dan terus membujuk pemuda pirang itu agar mau memaafkannya. Ia tidak sampai hati jika disuruh untuk balas marah dengan sang kekasih, meski hanya sekedar mendiamkannya atau pun tidak membalas sms nya. Entahlah, bukan, bukan karena dia adalah anak yatim piatu yang mendapat beasiswa penuh dan tinggal sendiri di salah satu apartemen sederhana di dekat kampus mereka. Ia hanya, hanya terlalu mencintai sang pemuda _blonde _dan takut jika harus kehilangan dirinya.

"Naruto marah lagi?"

Seorang pemuda berambut panjang berkucir rendah meletakan kaleng soda di depan meja Sasuke. Neji, salah satu mahasiswa fakultas teknik Informatika yang juga teman satu jurusan dengan Sasuke mendudukan diri di sebelah pemuda _raven _itu. Kelas baru saja selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu, dan melihat sang sahabat yang sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkan bangkunya membuat sang pemuda bermarga Hyuuga tersebut berinisiatif untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"Hn"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya malas, bahkan sang sahabat sampai hapal bagaimana tingkah menyebalkan Naruto.

"Astaga Sasuke, jika aku jadi kau maka dia akan kuputuskan satu detik setelah aku jadian dengannya" Ujar Neji hiperbola sembari menenggak minuman ringan ditangannya.

Sasuke menatap Neji sekilas, dan kembali mengarahkan fokus nya pada gadget ditangannya. Neji sendiri hanya mendengus meremehkan. Pasalnya sejak sang sahabat mendeklarasikan hubungannya dengan Naruto, intensitas _hang out _nya bersama teman satu _gank _nya berkurang drastis. Biasanya setiap akhir pekan mereka akan pergi bersama sekedar untuk makan atau pun futsal bersama, namun pemuda _raven _tersebut selalu menolak dengan alasan sibuk. _Heck,_ bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang memiliki kekasih. Nyatanya Neji yang memiliki Tenten masih bisa meluangkan waktunya sekali dalam seminggu untuk _gank _mereka.

"Entahlah Sasuke, bukannya aku tidak mendukung hubunganmu dengan Naruto. Tapi kau tahu ini benar-benar keterlaluan, bagaimana bisa dia marah padamu bahkan tiga kali dalam seminggu. Seperti minum obat saja!" Neji melempar kaleng soda miliknya ke keranjang sampah di depannya setelah sebelumnya mendengus geli pada Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri memberikan _death glare _terbaiknya pada sahabat.

"Woi, sedang membicarakan siapa?" seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru miliknya datang, menepuk kedua bahu milik Sasuke dan Neji.

Neji melirik kearah Sasuke sekilas, membuat Suigetsu-nama pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau mau apa kemari?" Neji menatap teman satu _gank _nya malas.

"Aku ada kelas Kakashi _sensei_ disini" Suigetsu meletakkan tasnya diatas meja, menjadikannya tumpuan untuk salah satu sikunya dan menatap sahabatnya yang lain dengan prihatin. "Sudahlah Sas, sekali-kali biarkan saja dia. Mungkin dengan begitu Naruto akan sadar dengan kelakuannya dan siapa tahu malah dia yang akan meminta maaf padamu. Kau tahu, sebenarnya sifat Naruto agak keterlaluan menurutku." Ujar Suigetsu menasehati, dan dibenarkan dalam anggukan oleh Neji.

"Biasannya dia tidak seperti itu, hanya akhir-akhir ini saja dia jadi pemarah" Sasuke memijat pelipisnya perlahan, benar-benar pusing dengan masalah ini.

"Jadi Selama dua tahun perlakuan nya padamu itu tidak bisa dikatakan marah? Haha, Bahkan orang-orang menjuluki kekasihmu Angry Naruto karena kontrol emosinya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan tokoh burung di gadget milikmu Sas" Perkataan Suigetsu tadi lantas membuat Neji bekerja keras untuk menahan tawanya ketika Sasuke menatap tajam tepat di kedua iris lavender miliknya.

"Benar dengan apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu. Ditinggal sebentar marah, lupa di BM marah, telat jemput marah. Entah mengapa dia selalu marah dengan hal-hal sepele semacam itu, tapi kau ingat ketika kau makan bersama dengan Sakura untuk membahas tugas kelompok tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dia tidak marah sama sekali. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kekasih mu itu Sasuke. Sudah biarkan saja dulu, yah paling tidak seharian ini saja. Ah-ada SMS dari Shikamaru"

Sasuke dan Suigetsu secara bersamaan menatap kearah sang pemuda Hyuuga.

"Futsal di tempat biasa, jam enam sore-begitu katanya" Neji menatap sang pemuda Uchiha dan sang sahabat disebelahnya.

"Aku ikut, bagaimana denganmu Sasuke? Sesekali santailah sedikit" Suigetsu menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan, sekedar menyalurkan semangat ke sang sahabat.

"Hn"

"Nah,itu yang namanya semangat"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada Suigetsu, dan pemuda berambut biru itu pun membalas dengan _high five_ andalan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Naruto!"

Panggilan dari suara yang sangat familiar di gendangnya itu tak lantas membuat sang pemuda _blonde _itu menggalihkan perhatiannya dari kegiatan mencatatnya sekarang.

"Hai, Sasori. Kuliahmu sudah selesai?" tanya si pirang basa basi, tanpa mengalihkan safirnya dari pekerjaannya.

"Ah-sudah selesai dari satu jam yang lalu, kau sendiri?"

"Sama" Jawaban singkat dari Naruto membuat Sasori menaikan sebelah alisnya. Sedikit heran dengan semangat sang _blonde _yang menguap entah kenapa.

"Ada masalah?" Sasori mendudukan diri di sebelah si pirang,sembari sesekali memperhatikan beberapa Mahasiswi yang lewat di depannya. Ya, kini mereka tengah berada di bangku taman kampus yang bisa dibilang cukup ramai dengan meja kayu besar di depan si _blonde _lengkap dengan beberapa buku tebal berserakan diatasnya. Dedaunan yang memerah dan mulai berguguran menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi Konoha akan memasuki musim dingin. Namun suhu udara saat ini masih cukup hangat bagi orang-orang untuk melakukan aktivitas _outdoor_ seperti biasanya.

"_Iie_" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin cerita"

Ucapan Sasori tadi membuat Naruto membuang nafas nya kasar, benar-benar merasa tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari sang sahabat. Naruto meletakkan pulpennya kasar dan menghempaskan punggungnya ke sisian kursi. Dari sudut matanya Sasori bisa melihat raut lelah yang terpancar dari kekasih sang Uchiha tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau sedikit santai, bukankah ini hampir akhir pekan dan kau masih saja serius dengan mata kuliahmu. Kau tahu kenapa Fakultas Ekonomi menjadi Fakultas paling Favorit di Konoha? Karena mereka ingin menikmati masa kuliah mereka dengan bersantai-santai, tapi lihat dirimu. Terlebih kau harus kerja _part time _diwaktu sore hingga malam hari."

Sasori mengacak surai pirang Naruto perlahan,dan dengan lembut Naruto menepisnya. Membuat Sasori tersenyum kecut atas perlakuan si _blonde_.

"Ternyata kau lebih cerewet dari apa yang aku bayangkan. Ck, aku baik-baik saja! Belajar tidak akan membuatku mati" Ujar Naruto sembari merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukannya kedalam ransel merah marun pemberian Sasuke tahun lalu. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba bayangan Sasuke terbesit di pikiranya. Akhir-akhir ini ia memperlakukan sang kekasih dengan sangat buruk. Marah, membentak, bahkan ia tidak membalas satupun pesan yang Sasuke kirimkan padanya. Ia juga tidak mengerti dengan dirinya akhir-akhir ini. Ia menjadi sensitif sejak Beasiswa nya yang secara perjanjian di hentikan tepat disaat ia memasuki semester ke enam. Padahal di semester enam ini dan seterusnya lah yang paling menguras banyak biaya. Untuk itu, selain dari uang biaya hidup yang ia terima per bulan, ia juga harus mencari biaya tambahan untuk biaya-biaya lainnya. Tekanan menjelang ujian akhir semester dan rasa lelah dari kerja _part time _nya, membuat emosi labilnya tidak bisa ia kontrol dengan baik. Ia sendiri juga merasa bahwa sikap nya selama ini kepada sang Uchiha bungsu sangatlah keterlaluan. Naruto mengambil handphone miliknya yang ia letakkan di kantung depan tas nya. Dan, benar. Jumlah pesan dari Sasuke masih sama dengan yang terakhir ia lihat. Mungkin setelah pulang nanti ia akan meminta maaf kepada sang kekasih. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya mengulum senyum.

"Ah, Setelah ini kau akan kemana?" Sasori melirik Naruto melalui sudut matanya.

"Um, entahlah. Sebenarnya setelah ini aku ada janji dengan Obito _senpai _untuk mengerjakan tugas presentasi etika bisnis, tapi dia malah ada pergantian kuliah manajemen umum" Naruto menghela nafas panjang sembari meregangkan otot-otot lehernya yang terasa kaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut saja denganku. Futsal bersama yang lainnya, jika kau malas kau bisa duduk dan melihat saja. Aku bertaruh jika kau juga bosan di apartemenmu sendiri, hm?" pemuda berambut merah itu mengambil smartphone miliknya yang sempat bergetar, dan mendengus melihat pesan masuk yang baru ia baca.

"Ah, maaf tapi Sasuke akan menjemputku sebentar lagi"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasa tidak nyaman menolak ajakan Sasori.

"Benarkah? Tapi Suigetsu baru saja SMS jika Sasuke juga ada di sana..." Perkataan ringan itu meluncur mulus bibir Sasori.

Secepat kilat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang pemuda Akasuna. Namun kemudian safir nya meredup seiring kembalinya Logika yang menguap beberapa saat yang lalu.

'Mungkinkah Sasuke benar-benar marah...' Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada handphone miliknya. Ia takut Jika alasan Sasuke marah karena sikap buruk Naruto akhir ini. Seharusnya ia lebih mengerti keadaan Sasuke saat ini, dan tidak mudah terpancing emosi ketika sang bungsu Uchiha melakukan kesalahan. Bagaimana pun Sasuke merupakan salah satu pewaris Uchiha yang tentu hanya memiliki sedikit waktu luang di jam-jam sibuk pekerjaannya sebagai manajer disalah satu perusahaan milik ayahnya. Belum lagi, jadwal kuliah Sasuke sebagai mahasiswa teknik informatika yang padat. Seharusnya ia tidak marah ketika Sasuke terlambat membalas pesan singkatnya atau pun terlambat menjemputnya dan selalu merasa dinomor duakan. Melakukan semua itu hanya untuk mengetahui seserius apa Sasuke terhadap hubungan mereka. Bagaimana mungkin ia baru menyadarinya sekarang, bahkan setelah dua tahun lamanya hubungan mereka berjalan. Apakah sang Uchiha akan meminta putus darinya? Tidak bisa, ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Ia, sangat mencintai Sasuke. ' aku harus segera minta maaf pada Sasuke!'

"Sasori, aku ikut denganmu!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya ber _high five _ria ketika mendapati tim mereka telah berhasil memasukkan gol perdana ke gawang sang lawan. Pertandingan yang cukup sengit menambah semangat pada masing-masing tim untuk memasukan gol untuk yang pertama yang membasahi kaos _jersey_ putih yang senada dengan teman satu tim-nya itu ataupun rasa lelah pada kakinya tidak ia pedulikan. Yang jelas untuk saat ini ia bisa sejenak melupakan masalahnya dengan Naruto. Ya, untuk saat ini saja.

'_dobe, maaf'_

.

.

.

"Tumben kau ikut, Sasuke?"

Shikamaru menatap pemuda yang kini tengah meminum minuman isotonik di sampingnya.

"Sedang tidak sibuk saja" Ujar Sasuke singkat tanpa menatap iris dari sang penanya.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Sui"

Perkataan Shikamaru tadi lantas membuat Sasuke memberikan _glare _terbaiknya pada sang pemuda berambut biru. Merasa jika sang sahabat terlalu ember hari ini.

"Sebenarnya aku kurang sependapat dengan mereka"

Shikamaru membuka minuman isotonik miliknya dan menenggaknya hingga setengah. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya mendapati perkataan tak biasa dari pemuda berkucir yang kini tengah memfokuskan manik kuaci miliknya ke arena _indoor _lapangan futsal.

"Entahlah, aku sudah mengenal Naruto sejak SMA. Menurutku dia termasuk tipe orang yang tidak mudah mendengar penuturan dari mereka sepertinya ada yang ganjil."

"Dia memang pemarah, itu masalahnya" Sasuke kembali menenggak botol minumnya.

"Yah, sebagai temannya aku sedikit tidak terima kau bicara seperti itu."

"Apa kau menyukainya" Ujar Sasuke datar, namun Shikamaru bisa mendapati nada cemburu yang kentara disana.

"Iya" Sasuke menatap pemuda disampingnya dengan tidak percaya. Pemuda itu bahkan sudah bertunangan dengan Ino, dan bagaimana mungkin dia masih menyimpan perasaan khusus pada kekasihnya.

"Hei Hei, dengar dulu perkataanku sampai selesai. Itu dulu ketika masih SMA. Hanya sebatas perasaan simpati karena Naruto yatim piatu dan seorang yang pemurung, bahkan Neji juga menyimpan perasaan khusus dengan si pirang itu"

Mendengar pernyataan itu Sasuke lantas menatap tajam sang pemuda Hyuuga yang tengah berbincang seru dengan dua sahabatnya yang lain-Deidara dan Suigetsu. Neji yang merasa Sasuke tengah menatapnya hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan bertanya. Sasuke mendengus kasar, apakah ia harus mempercayai pemuda disampingnya. Tidak ada alasan ia harus melakukan itu. Dan ia sedikit mencerna apa yang dikatakan sang pemuda Nara. 'Naruto pemurung?"

"Lalu, apa maksudmu mengatakan itu semua? Dan apa maksudmu mengatakan kalau Naruto itu pemurung? si _dobe _ setahuku tidak seperti itu"

"Kuberitahu padamu, sebenarnya Naruto ada sedikit masalah dengan kepercayaan dirinya. Mungkin penyebabnya karena kematian kedua orang tuanya saat ia masih SMA. Makanya aku terkejut ketika kalian berpacaran, dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto menjadi remaja periang yang memiliki banyak teman. Jadi kupikir aku lega jika dengan kebaradaanmu justru membawa dampak positif bagi Naruto. Jadi saranku sebaiknya kau tidak mengacuhkannya terlalu lama dan membuatnya sedih." Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. "Menurutku sikap pemarah yang ditunjukan Naruto itu pasti ada sebabnya. Tidak mungkin dia marah tanpa alasan, dan mungkin saja penyebab itu berasal dari dirimu sendiri. "

Sasuke sekali lagi mencerna apa yang sang sahabat katakan padanya. Dan Sasuke sedikit membenarkan apa yang dikatakan sang pemuda Nara untuk tidak mendiamkan sang kekasih terlalu lama. Sasuke hanya ingin Naruto berubah, itu saja. Seringkali ia merasa iri dengan hubungan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Pasangan-pasangan yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bepergian bergandengan tangan, makan berasama, atau pun menonton film di bioskop diiringi senyum keceriaan diantara mereka. Bukannya selalu bertengkar dan adu mulut ketika bertemu. Sasuke tidak perduli lagi. Satu-satu nya hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah mendiamkan Naruto. Bagaimana pun ia yang memulainya, Harga diri dan ego nya sebagai Uchiha pun tidak mengijinkannya untuk berhenti. Jika Sasuke berpikir bahwa Naruto sedang mempermainkan perasaannya, maka ia lah yang akan menunjukukan Bagaimana carannya Uchiha bermain. _Ne?_

Sasuke hendak kembali menuju ke lapangan ketika suara _bass_ yang familiar menyentuh gendang telinganya.

"Hoi, semuanya, maaf sedikit terlambat"

suara langkah kaki ringan dari seorang pemuda berambut merah menghentikan langkahnya. Shikamaru dan Suigetsu yang menyadari kehadiran salah satu anggota _gank _nya hanya mendengus malas.

"Sedikit katamu? Setengah jam kau bilang sedikit? coba katakan sekali lagi"

Pitingan dari Kiba seakan-akan menjadi hukuman atas keterlambatan sang sahabat merah, dan tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi suara dengusan geli, tawa tertahan, dan tatapan malas pun menyeruak mengisi suasana tegang yang sebelumnya tercipta diantara mereka. Sasuke hendak mengalihkan padangannya dari arah duo ribut Sasori dan Kiba, ketika _onyx _miliknya menangkap siluet kuning cerah yang samar-samar terlihat dari balik punggung Sasori. Seseorang yang baru pertama kali melihatnya mungkin akan berpikir bahwa sosok yang mulai mendekat kearah Sasuke dan kawan-kawan nya itu adalah seorang pemuda berdarah Eropa murni. Namun Sasuke lebih dari sekedar tahu siapa dan dari mana pemuda itu berasal. Tanpa disadari siapa pun, kedua iris _onyx _milik sang Uchiha melebar beberapa mili meter.

"Hey, apa kau tidak punya otak? kenapa kau membawanya kemari? dan-Aw, sial" Kiba mendesis dan mendelik bersamaan kearah Shikamaru ketika mendapati pemuda itu menendang betis nya cukup keras. Bisikan Kiba pada Sasori bahkan bisa didengar oleh Shikamaru yang bahkan berjarak dua meter darinya.

"Kecilkan suara monstermu itu, Inuzuka-_san_" Shikamaru berbisik tepat di telinga Kiba, membuat sang pemuda berambut coklat itu melepaskan pitingannya pada Sasori secara spontan karena desir aneh yang menggelitiknya.

"Aku sudah pelan dasar-Aw. Hey!" Lagi, Kiba menambah intensitas _glare _nya ketika lagi-lagi Shikamaru menendang betis nya cukup keras.

Sasori tertawa canggung, ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis akibat kedatangannya.

"Hai, Sasuke. Hai semuanya."

"Hai Naruto" Ujar Suigetsu mencoba ramah.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Apa ia yang hanya berpikir ada berbeda dengan sang kekasih atau kah penampilan Naruto memang selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Pemuda _blonde _itu kini tengah menatapnya canggung, dengan sesekali safir miliknya melirik kearah lain.

Sasuke menatap si _blonde _dari atas ke bawah. Baju jersey hitam yang _couple_-an dengannya, namun sayang sekali saat ini ia tengah memakai jersey nya yang lain. celana jeans standar, sepatu sport merah dengan aksen hitam putih, dan warna tas yang senada dengan warna sepatu miliknya. Bepikir bahwa selera sang pacar tidak terlalu buruk. Dari sudut matanya Sasuke bisa melihat Neji dan Shikamaru sesekali mencuri pandang disela kesibukan Neji dengan smartphone miliknya atau pun Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya memandang kesekitar tanpa fokus yang pasti. Kekasihnya ini selalu saja bisa menarik perhatian orang di sekitarnya. Dan Sasuke semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi" Ujar Sasuke tidak kepada siapapun, dan tanpa di perjelas semua yang ada disana mulai bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke arena futsal.

Naruto berdecak kesal, apa-apaan sikap pemuda Uchiha itu tadi. Padahal ia bermaksud baik ingin menemui Sasuke dan mengajaknya berbaikan, tapi nyatanya pemuda itu malah mengacuhkannya. Ia sadar bahwa selama ini sikapnya salah, tapi penyebab dari sikapnya itu adalah Sasuke sendiri. Ia tidak mungkin marah jika Sasuke selalu _on time _dan meluangkan waktunya secara penuh disaat minimnya waktu untuk mereka bisa pergi bersama. Ia selalu menunggu sang Uchiha, apakah salah jika ia ingin sang Uchiha juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya sehingga ia bisa mengerti bagaiaman rasanya menunggu sesuatu sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kekasihmu.

Safir Naruto menyendu. 'Haa~h' bagaimana pun ia juga egois melakukan hal itu semua atas kemauannya sendiri, tanpa sedikit pun memperhatikan perasaan Sasuke.

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu bangku tempat dimana tas Sasuke dan teman-temannya berada. Si _blonde _menghempaskan dirinya secara kasar ke bangku panjang bersandar itu. Tubuhnya sedikit melorot, memungkinkannya untuk bersandar lebih nyaman. Padahal ia datang kemari berniat untuk berbaikan dengan Sasuke, dan akan mengajaknya makan malam setelahnya. Namun sikap sang Uchiha yang sepertinya enggan mengajaknya bicara membuatnya mengurungkan niat suci nya. Mungkin tidur akan sedikit membantu mengembalikan idealisme nya. Ya, semoga.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan safir nya beberapa kali, menyesuaikan diri dari intensitas cahaya berlebih yang menyeruak memasuki kedua iris safir miliknya. Melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya hampir menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, si _blonde _itu pun akhirnya bangun sepenuhnya. Ia hanya punya waktu sampai jam setengah sepuluh sebelum ia berangkat _part time _seperti biasanya. Mungkin nanti ia akan minta maaf pada Lee-teman kerjanya- karena terlambat. kedua safir miliknya menjelajahi keadaan di sekitarnya, dan berhenti ketika sebuah botol minuman teracung di depannya. Mendongak, dan mengeluarkan cengiran khas-nya ketika mendapati sang sahabat - Shikamaru lah yang menawarkan minuman tersebut.

Dan dengan senang hati Naruto pun menerimanya.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Melaui sudut matanya Naruto memandang pemuda yang kini mendudukan diri tepat disebelahnya.

"Baru saja ia ke toliet bersama Sasori"

Naruto berkpikir sejenak, mungkin inilah saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan semuanya.

"Kalau begitu aku ke toilet dulu"

Shikamaru mengangguk singkat, kedua manik miliknya menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh. Menggeleng pelan, dan samar kata-kata 'merepotkan' meluncur mulus dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan mengacuhkannya lebih dari ini?"

Sasori menatap Sasuke malas. Sasuke tidak ambil pusing dengan pertanyaan Sasori. Pemuda _raven _itu malah sibuk mencuci wajah nya di wastafel, dan setelahnya memandang lama pantulan wajah tampannya di depan cermin. Sasori menyodorkan handuk miliknya, dan tanpa terima kasih sang pemilik _onyx _itu menerimannya.

"Jangan campuri urusanku" Sasuke menatap Sasori malas.

"Yah, aku juga tidak mau mencampuri urusanmu. Tapi bisakah kau mengantarnya pulang? Aku ada urusan setelah ini"

"Kau yang membawanya kemari, kenapa harus aku yang mengantarkannya pulang"

"Astaga Sasuke, dia kekasihmu. Mengantar pulang saja tidak mau? Apa kau serius marah pada Naruto? Asal kau tahu dia kesini berniat untuk berbaikan denganmu"

Sasori melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan sikap pemuda di depannya.

"Mungkin" Sasuke menyeringai, berharap pemuda Akasuna itu mempercayai perkataannya.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk putus dengan Naruto bukan? " Sasori memandang dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa benar ini Sasuke yang ia kenal.

"Entahlah, aku sudah bosan dengan Naruto. Dan sejujurnya-" Sasuke memelankan suaranya, menatap Sasori dengan pandangan mempermainkan "-aku punya perasaan khusus dengan Sakura" suara Sasuke terdengar berat. Pemuda _raven _itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah pintu keluar, dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Senyum tertahan terlihat di wajah putih miliknya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa lebih lama lagi menatap wajah menggelikan Sasori yang kini pasti tengah terkejut setengah mati. "Dan aku ingin mengajaknya jalan akhir pekan ini, itu kalau kau tidak keberatan".

Dan gotcha! Mulut Sasori menganga lebar mendengar pernyataan ambigu dari Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka pintu yang ada di depannya, dan hendak menyadarkan Sasori dari segala bualannya dengan tertawa keras ketika di luar nanti. Namun rencananya itu menguap entah kemana ketika tepat setelah ia membuka pintu sepasang safir yang menatapnya datar telah menyambutnya. Jangan katakan jika Naruto-

"Kita putus"

**BLAM**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dua puluh tujuh pesan keluar, dan tidak satu pun Sasuke mendapatkan balasan dari Naruto. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi si pirang namun sama sekali tidak mendapatkan respon. Ia bersumpah bahwa apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Sasori kemarin hanyalah bualannya semata. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa begitu bodoh. Dan ia tidak memperkirakan jika sang kekasih akan mendengar semuanya dan mengatakan hal yang paling tidak ingin di dengarnya selama ini. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto, namun pemuda _blonde _itu sendiri seperti tidak perduli. Bahkan sudah tiga hari sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka, lantas bagaimana Sasuke bisa menjelaskan jika Naruto sendiri tidak bisa ia temui.

"Yo, Sasuke"

Kiba menepuk bahu sang pemuda _onyx _cukup keras, membuat _mood _Sasuke semakin memburuk. Dan Kiba cukup tahu dari delikan tajam yang Sasuke layangkan padanya.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu. Aku pastikan setelah apa yang ku katakan pasti kau akan berterima kasih padaku" ucapan ringan Kiba membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya secepat kilat kearah sang sahabat. Kiba sendiri hanya menyeringai mendapati tatapan serius dari Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tenang dulu tuan Uchiha yang tampan" Kiba memainkan nada bicaranya, seolah-olah membuat Uchiha Sasuke menunggu merupakan suatu tindakan tanpa resiko. Sasuke berdecak kesal, membuat Kiba menyeringai senang. "Aku melihatnya sedang duduk di taman yang ada didekat Fakultas kesenian."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat dimana si pemuda _blonde _berada, meninggalkan Kiba yang tengah terperangah melihat tingkah menyebalkan sang sahabat.

"Ck dasar Uchiha, dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan terimakasih"

.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda _blonde _itu mengeratkan syal coklat tebal yang melingkar di lehernya. Suhu udara sudah mulai menurun sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak heran, ini sudah memasuki awal musim dingin. Bahkan pemuda pirang itu bisa melihat intensitas mahasiswa yang melakukan kegiatan _outdoor _kinimulai berkurang.

Menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran bangku taman, kedua safir jernih miliknya memandangi langit berawan diatasnya. Sesekali beberapa helai daun musim gugur yang jatuh hinggap di helaian pirang miliknya. Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, entah mengapa beberapa hari ini terasa cukup berat baginya. Masalah yang datang dan pergi terasa tidak ada habisnya. Dipecat dari kerja _part time_ mu bersamaan dengan putusnya dengan kekasihmu bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Salahkan dirinya yang datang terlambat saat pemilik toko berwajah ular itu melakukan inspeksi mendadak. Jadilah pemuda itu mendapatkan surat cinta berupa pemecatan dirinya, dan ia hanya bisa berpura baik-baik saja ketika Lee memohon maaf atas segala kejadian yang menimpanya.

Ia benar-benar butuh seseorang yang bisa menjadi penopang dan penyemangat hidupnya. Jika ia punya kedua orang tua yang masih hidup, ia tidak akan perlu bersusah payah mencari penghasilan tambahan atau pun memikirkan biaya hidup lainnya. Memikirkan tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menyambutnya ketika pulang nanti membuatnya dadanya sesak. Meski hari ini kuliah selesai lebih awal, ia lebih memilih untuk mengasingkan diri di bangku taman sembari membaca buku fiksi kesukaannya. Biasanya ia tidak seperti ini. Bukankah ia sudah terbiasa disambut oleh angin lalu sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi, kenapa perasaan sesak dan sepi yang sudah jauh-jauh ia buang seolah memaksanya untuk menerimanya kembali. Mungkinkah-

'Sasuke…'

Jika saja ia tidak tergesa-gesa untuk meminta putus pada pemuda Uchiha itu, pasti keadaannya tidak akan separah ini. Ia benar-benar merasa kesepian. Ia punya banyak teman, tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar dekat dengannya. Hanya teman-teman Sasuke yang dirasa cukup dekat dengannya. Dan mengingat keadaaannya saat ini, ia tidak mungkin berani menampakan batang hidungnya di depan mereka. Meskipun ia sendiri yakin teman-teman Sasuke tidak akan mempermasalahkan putusnya hubungan si pirang dengan Sasuke.

Namun mengingat perbincangan antara Sasori dan sang kekasih membuat sakit. Perasaan kecewa yang tidak bisa diungkapkan kata-kata. Ia ingin marah, namun tidak bisa. Ia tidak tahu harus melampiaskan semua ini pada siapa. Ia hanya bisa diam dan menelan semua rasa pahit itu sendiri. Ia ingin percaya, tapi entah mengapa ada suatu hal yang mengganjal sehingga ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Ia ingin Sasuke nya kembali. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana melakukanya. Bagaimana caranya membuat Sasuke kembali ketika rasa marah dan kecewa bercampur menjadi satu. Membalikan semua ketidakwarasannya yang meminta agar Sasuke kembali kesisinya. Ia,tidak bisa.

"Naruto"

Tubuh berbalut _coat _ biru mudanya itu menegang. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan hanya mulai kembali focus pada buku bacaan yang ada wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada syal tebal yang melilit lehernya. Mencoba menyembunyikan segala ekspresi dari pemuda yang pernah mengisi hatinya hingga sekarang.

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke mendudukan diri tepat di sebelah Naruto. Tubuhnya yang condong menghadap kearah si _blonde_ seolah memberi tahu bahwa sepenuhnya focus pemuda _raven _itu kini hanya pada Naruto.

"Ini sudah sore, kau tidak ingin pulang?" nada bicara Sasuke terdengar hati-hati. "Naruto?" salah satu telapak tangan Sasuke mengusap surai _blonde _milik Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu sendiri malah menepis tangan Sasuke pelan, menorehkan luka sayat pada hati sang Uchiha.

"_Dobe _aku benar-benar minta maaf. Pembicaraanku dengan Sasori itu hanya-"

"Hanya kebenaran yang susah payah kau sembunyikan dariku? Che..."

"_Dobe_ dengarkan penjelasanku dulu-"

"Sudahlah, kalian Uchiha semuanya sama. Hanya berpikir tentang apa yang kalian sukai , tidak perduli dengan perasaan orang-orang yang ada di sekitar kalian." Nada rendah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto benar-benar menyayat hati Sasuke.

"_Dobe, _itu bukan-"

"Diamlah! Aku benar-benar membencimu brengsek!"

"Naruto!"

Bentakan Sasuke cukup untuk membuat Naruto terkejut dan sadar, ia membuka safir miliknya perlahan. Terbelalak ketika menyadari bahwa Sasuke kini tengah bersimpuh di hadapannya dengan raut wajah cemas. Mensejajarkan diri dengan si pirang. Telapak tangannya yang lebar menyentuh salah satu sisi wajah Naruto lembut. Seakan-akan berkata bahwa pemuda _blonde _itu harus diam dan mendengarkan perkataanya untuk sekali ini saja.

"kau mimisan…" Dengan sigap Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan miliknya, mengusap darah segar yang mengalir melalui salah satu lubang hidung Naruto. Sedikit menunduk, hendak melihat lebih jelas wajah sang pemilik iris safir. Namun tanpa pemuda Uchiha itu duga-

**GRAP**

Sasuke hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangannya ketika sosok pemuda yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya dengan erat di lehernya. Wajah _tan_-nya membenam di salah satu sisi bahu Sasuke. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk membalas pelukan Naruto dengan usapan menenangkan di punggungnya. Naruto menghirup lama aroma tubuh pemuda yang sudah beberapa hari ini ia rindukan keberadaanya. Aroma yang seakan mengembalikan semua kenangan-kenangan manis mereka, mengusir keraguan yang menyeruak diantara hubungan mereka yang sudah lama terjalin. Kedua pemuda itu saling menyalurkan kehangatan melalui sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang mereka berikan.

"_Sasuke aku-"_

"Ssh, jangan bicara lagi, Naruto"

Sisian kepala yang saling berdekatan memudahkan Sasuke untuk mengecup mesra pipi pemuda yang ada dipelukannya. Menggesekan hidung mancung nya ke helaian pirang milik Naruto. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin yang familiar di hidupnya. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengusap punggung Naruto yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta, karena tanpa kau minta pun aku akan selalu kembali padamu."

Sasuke melepas pelukannya, meraih sisian wajah Naruto dan mengarahkannya untuk menatap _onyx _miliknya. Dengan jelas sang bungsu Uchiha itu bisa melihat bagaimana raut menyesal yang kentara di wajah si pirang. Kelopak _tan-_nya ia tutup, mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihan yang ia simpan di dalam safir miliknya. Berharap agar ia tidak lepas kendali dan meluapkanya dalam wujud yang lain. Dahinya mengerut, bukan kemarahan yang menjadi penyebabnya. Dan apapun alasannya, Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyukai ekspresi itu.

**Tes**

Dan sudah Sasuke duga. Setetes air mengalir melalui sudut kelopak _tan _milik Naruto. Selalu sama, pemuda itu akan menghapusnya dengan jarinya yang bebas dan membisikan kata-kata yang menenangkan. Tidak bisa ditahan lagi, Sasuke mencium pemuda pirang yang ada di depannya. Ciuman yang tiba-tiba membuat buku di pangkuan Naruto terjatuh. Namun Sasuke tak ambil pusing dan malah menekankan bibirnya semakin dalam. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Menginvasi bibir Naruto yang mulai memerah, Sasuke mendominasi seluruh kegiatan yang ada disana. Ciuman yang menuntut, basah dan lembut di waktu yang bersamaan. Kedua tangan yang berada di dada sang pemuda _onyx, _membuat Naruto bisa merasakan setiap detak jantung sang pemuda Uchiha yang berdebar keras ditangannya. Tangan Sasuke yang menekan leher si pirang membuatnya bisa dengan leluasa mengendalikan permainan mereka. Suasana taman yang dingin menghangat, kepulan karbondioksida yang keluar dari masing-masing pihak lah penyebabnya. Merasa telah mencapai batasnya, kedua pasangan itu akhirnya saling melepaskan diri.

Kedua safirnya menatap sang pemuda _onyx _sayu. Sasuke mengulum senyum ketika tidak lagi mendapati raut sedih yang tercetak di wajah sang kekasih. Mengelus salah satu pipi Naruto dengan punggung tangannya, membuat Naruto kembali salah tingkah.

"K-kita pulang, _teme_"

"Hn"

Dan setelahnya Sasuke menawarkan punggungnya untuk sang kekasih, yang mana diterima dengan baik oleh Naruto. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya bersamaan dengan sang kekasih meninggalkan taman fakultas kesenian yang telah sepi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam bangku kemudi mobilnya tepat setelah menutup pintu bangku penumpang yang diduduki oleh sosok pemuda berambut pirang. Menyalakan mesin dan mulai melajukan kendaraanya kawasan kampus yang mulai sepi. Setelah melalui perdebatan yang cukup panjang, pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa sang pemuda pirang ke salah satu klinik yang ada di dekat sana. Meski si pirang sudah menolak dengan alasan hanya kekelahan, namun salahkan sifat protective sang Uchiha yang tidak bisa dikalahkan.

Beberapa menit terlewati hingga Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di persimpangan jalan raya. Lampu masih menyala merah untuk satu menit kedepan dan tingkah Naruto yang sedari tadi melirik kearahnya membuat Sasuke penasaran. Meski sesekali sang pemuda pirang itu tampak mengelak dan kembali menyibukan diri dengan tissue yang terus menerus ia sapukan di hidungnya.

"Jangan menekannya seperti itu, tunggu sebentar"

Sasuke menekan tuas yang ada di sisi kursi yang diduduki si pirang. Perlahan sandaran itu merendah, setelah dirasa cukup pemuda itu lantas membimbing sang kekasih untuk bersandar dengan lebih nyaman. Sasuke kembali mengalihkan fokusnya ke depan. Lampu masih menyala merah, dan Sasuke hanya bisa menunggunya dengan sabar.

"_Teme…"_

"Hn?"

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Ia sudah terlalu hafal dengan percakapan ini. Percakapan yang pastinya akan selalu berakhir sama. Mereka baru saja berbaikan beberapa menit yang lalu, dan sekarang si pirang memancingnya kembali ke situasi dimana hubungan mereka sempat merenggang.

"Astaga, bukankah kita sudah melupakannya" Sasuke menghela nafas jengah.

"O- jadi kau tidak punya penjelasan hah?"

"Hn, _dobe"_

"Apa maksudmu tuan Uchiha, kau juga seharusnya menyesal dan membayar atas segala kesalahanmu yang menomorduakanku. Dan asal kau tahu, aku bukan orang yang mudah memaafkan seseorang seperti dirimu dan jug-"

**Cup **

Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto singkat, dan pemuda pirang itu sendiri masih mencoba mencerna keadaan di sekitarnya. Kedua safirnya mengedip lucu. Dan setelah melewati proses yang cukup lama akhirnya-

"A-apa-apaan kau?!"

"Lunas" Sasuke berkata santai, tidak perduli jika wajah sang kekasih telah memerah menahan malu.

"Kau!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas, sementara tangannya yang lain menyumpal hidungnya yang kembali mengeluarkan darah. "Apakah membuatku marah adalah hobby mu, Uchiha?"

Sasuke mendengus geli. Menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan pandangan mempermainkan. Lampu sudah kembali hijau dan Sasuke memilih untuk kembali memfokuskan dirinya dengan jalanan yang ada didepannya.

"Bagiku, kau terlihat seksi ketika sedang marah"

Tiba-tiba saja entah kenapa Naruto justru kembali menyandarkan diri, tidak menanggapi seruan mengejek dari sang Uchiha bungsu. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menatap sesuatu di balik kaca. Bibirnya yang cemberut dan kerutan di dahinya yang khas. Namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Yaitu, semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi miliknya. Dan Sasuke hanya mengulum senyum mendengar umpatan yang samar-samar keluar dari pemuda di sampingnya.

"_Hentai"_

.

.

.

-End-

* * *

A/N

Back again dengan ff sasunaru. Semoga berkenan. Sekarang jarang sekali yang pada update ff Sasunaru, dan hal itu memotivasiku buat bikin ff sasunaru ditengah-tengah krisis percinataan mereka #ceileh. Yah, tidak bisa curcol lebih banyak lagi coz mata udah ngantuk berat. So jangan lupa tinggalkan review dan komentar positif biar tambah semingit.

Hidup Sasunaru!

=,=v


End file.
